


Behind Closed Doors

by APinchOfPaprika



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APinchOfPaprika/pseuds/APinchOfPaprika
Summary: "Vision knew very well that there was a rule against fraternizing with teammates. However, with the way Wanda was looking at him he found it very hard to care."In which Wanda and Vision begin a secret relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Olivia and this is my first fic on here! As seen in the tags, this fic is gonna be steamy so remember to be prepared! Hopefully this is gonna be multi-chaptered so we'll see how it goes.

They had been dancing around each other for months now; slowly growing closer each day. 

The shy smiles Wanda once had to draw out of Vision had now become a flirty grin; the right side of his mouth tugging up to reveal startling white teeth against velvet red. The awkward silences they used to have while sparring had evolved into cheeky quips and quick remarks. 

This growing -thing- between them was dangerous, a logical voice in Vision's mind told him. How was he supposed to focus in a hypothetical future battle when she was there? He could hardly concentrate as it was during training, her lips flushed pink with increased blood flow, the way the red-and-black leather of her outfit hugged her curves. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hidden corner, to taste those lips, to caress those curves. They were bound to collide eventually. The question was when.  
_

It happened after their daily sparring session. Steve had paired Wanda and Vision together to practice hand on hand combat. Wanda smirked as she sashayed over to the synthezoid. "Are you nervous?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, of course not," Vision answered, face slightly scrunched in confusion. Wanda pushed herself up so that her lips brushed his ear. He was frozen to the spot, heart hammering with anticipation.

"You should be," she breathed, hand sliding seductively down his torso before she twirled away from him. He stood with his mouth slightly open, staring after her. 

"Close your mouth, Vizh, you'll catch flies!" Wanda called over to him, voice tinkling with laughter. He blinked, closed his mouth and turned to face her.

"Two can play at that game," he whispered to himself as he got into fighting position. Wanda was already ready and waiting, feet apart for balance, hands up to defend herself. Her gaze was focused on his every move. 

They circled each other warily until Wanda suddenly lunged at him, hands clenching into fists. Vision dodged her punches easily, attempting to land some hits of his own that were blocked in return. Wanda flashed him a mischievous smile before dropping to swipe a leg at his ankles, making him fall back onto the training mat. 

"Are you alright?" she asked as she put out a hand to help him get up.

"I am perfectly fine," he responded casually before taking her hand, "the question is, are you?"

"What are you talking a--AGH!" Wanda was cut off as Vision tugged her arm, pulling her onto the ground before jumping onto her to pin her down.

"Oh!" Wanda gasped as she realized what had just happened. She was acutely aware of the way Vision's body fitted against hers, of his weight on top of her. She looked up into his eyes, getting lost in his blue, spinning irises. He brought a hand up to tuck a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear, slowly tracing his fingers along the curve of her jaw. Her eyes subconsciously travelled away from his eyes to settle on his lips, breath catching at how close they were to her own. All she had to do was lean up and--

"Nice work, Wanda and Vision! You two can finish up for the day." She was going to kill Steve Rogers. 

Vision rolled off of her and stood up before helping her up too. He didn't dare look at her, finding the ground suddenly very interesting.

"Thanks Vizh..." Wanda trailed off, sensing the tension wound tight between them, "Good, uh, good job today. At training, I mean." 

Vision glanced at her, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Oh, thank you," he replied awkwardly, "you also did extremely well."

They walked together out of the training room, neither quite knowing what to say after what had just occurred between them.  
By the time they reached Wanda's room she couldn't stand the silence anymore. She spun around to face Vision. 

"We need to talk." They needed to sort out whatever it was that was between them and they needed to do it soon.

"What would you like to talk about?" Vision's face darkened in worry as he instinctively touched her arm with his fingertips. Wanda held her breath, revelling in the contact, before snapping out of it. She sighed, placing her hand over his and gently pulled it off her arm.

"I'm fine, V. Don't worry. I just need to have a shower then we can talk. Can you come back to my room in about thirty minutes?"

"Alright, Wanda." He nodded once at her, offering a lopsided smile of relief before phasing away through the wall.

Wanda smiled fondly at the spot he'd disappeared through. Thirty minutes until their talk. 

"Oh god! Wait!" Wanda gasped out loud. Thirty minutes until Vision found out she had a crush on him! What had she just done?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I said I'd never write smut but here we are

"What's wrong?"

Vision stopped pacing back and forth to look at Sam who had just entered the kitchen. Sam stood leaning against the doorway, arms folded, waiting for an answer. 

"Nothing is wrong," Vision replied, failing to meet the other man's eyes. 

Sam scoffed as he moved further into the room. "You, my friend, are a terrible liar," he stated as he grabbed a mug and placed it under the coffee machine. "So," he called over his shoulder, "What's bothering you?"

"Well," Vision hesitated, hands wringing anxiously together. 

"C'mon Vision, I know something's up. So what is it? You got a crush or something?"

"I-- yes."

"OH! Oh my god," Sam spun round to grin at Vision, coffee sloshing dangerously in his mug. "What are you doing standing there?! Go tell them!"

"She said we need to talk. I am to meet with her in approximately 17.36 minutes."

"Holy shit! We need to get you ready." Sam slammed down his coffee and pulled Vision along with him to his room.

-

"How long left until you go meet this mystery woman of yours?" 

"Four minutes, thirty three seconds."

"Okay good because you are just about ready." Sam gave Vision a once over before nodding in approval. Gone was his training uniform, in its place a well fitting, blue button up shirt and a pair of charcoal slacks. 

Vision ran his hands over the front of his shirt nervously. "You are sure about this?"

"Heck yeah Vision. This crush of yours is one lucky girl."

A smile tugged at Vision's mouth as a wave of gratitude washed over him.

"You better be going! Don't wanna leave the lady waiting!" Sam said as he pushed him towards the door. Just as Vision was about to leave he paused.

"Thank you, Mr Wilson. For all your help."

"Hey," Sam winked, "they don't call me Sam The Wingman for nothing!"

"But nobody calls you that."

"Well they should. Have fun on your date!" Sam gave Vision a final thumbs up before going to close the door. At the last minute he called out, "This girl better not be a member of SHIELD by the way, you know the rule against fraternization!" The door slammed shut before Vision could answer.

Pushing down the panic that was crawling up his throat, Vision squared his shoulders before making his way to Wanda's room. He stood nervously outside, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he counted down the final seconds. Finally, it was time.

Vision rapped three times at the door. Wanda had taught him the importance of knocking after a previous incident of him phasing nonchalantly into her room had startled her into aiming a red energy blast at his head (which he thankfully dodged). The door swung open to reveal Wanda in her dressing gown, hair still damp. She stood gaping at him for a moment, eyes travelling over his outfit appreciatively. Vision cleared his throat, drawing her gaze back up to his face again.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

"Oh, oh yeah. Come in, Vizh." Wanda blushed prettily as she stepped aside. Vision followed her into the room and stood awkwardly to the side as she shut the door and perched herself on her bed. Wanda smirked up at him. "Aren't you a little overdressed?"

"Oh, Sam helped me," Vision replied before adding with a grin, "Aren't you a little underdressed?" 

Wanda's laughter dissipated the tension in the room in an instant. She patted the spot next to her, "Come sit down, you toaster." 

He obliged, settling himself next to her. "What is it you wished to talk about?"

Wanda sighed, hands clasped on her lap. "We-- we need to talk about--"

"Our... relationship?"

"Yes!" Wanda turned her head to look at him, "We need to... sort this out."

Vision drew closer, nodding for her to continue.

"I think," Wanda bit her lip, raising a hand to rest on Vision's cheek. "I think I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings." She held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"Wanda..." Vision's expression was unreadable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know what I was thinking! You might not feel the same way and--" She moved to pull her hand away but he stopped her, covering it with his own. 

"Wanda," he repeated, turning to press his lips reverently against her palm. 

Wanda's breath hitched, eyes fluttering shut as he moved closer. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he kissed her. Everything else faded around her, all that mattered was Vision. The warmth of his hand covering hers, the way he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. It was dizzying.

Wanda moaned softly into his mouth as he ran his tongue experimentally across her lips. This seemed to startle Vision as he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he rasped, pupils blown wide with desire. 

In answer, Wanda pulled him back to her, whispering "Don't apologize" against his lips before kissing him feverishly. Her mouth was hard and insistent against his, as though attempting to push reassurance into him. A groan escaped Vision, which was instantly swallowed up by Wanda. She broke the kiss reluctantly, Vision looking lost at the loss of contact. 

"I'm just getting more comfortable," Wanda explained devilishly as she moved to straddle his lap.

"Ah, I see." Vision smirked. He knew very well that fraternization between teammates was forbidden. However he found it very hard to care with the way Wanda was looking at him. His arms snaked around her waist to hold her in place. She was about to capture his lips once more when he suddenly moved his mouth to her neck. Wanda gasped as he placed open-mouthed kisses down it, teeth grazing against her racing pulse. He slipped her dressing gown off her right shoulder, lips following in due course. Wanda clumsily attempted to open the tie of her robe in an effort to allow Vision more access with his kisses. He placed his hand over hers to still her fumbling fingers and tugged gently at the hem. "May I?"

Wanda nodded enthusiastically. She swore in Sokovian as he phased it off of her. He gazed at her, eyes dark with lust. She was wearing nothing underneath. 

"Wanda... you are beautiful."

Wanda glanced away in embarrassment. She had been called a lot of names in bed before by the boys she had experimented with back in Sokovia. Beautiful was not one of them. In order to distract from herself, Wanda set Vision with a playful accusatory glare. "And you are wearing far too many clothes." She began to work at undoing the buttons on his shirt, "I can help with that."

Vision took in a sharp intake of breath at the sensation of Wanda's warm hands sliding up his chest. He helped her as she pulled the shirt free of his arms. 

"Trousers off too, V," she smiled as she tapped a black fingernail against his belt. He gladly obliged, the slacks Sam had so carefully chosen for him falling forgotten to the floor. Wanda ran her eyes hungrily over Vision, the velvet red with lines of glinting silver. "You, my Vision, are perfect beyond words."

She kissed him once more before pushing him back onto the bed. She settled herself on top of him, his hands at her waist. "Not there, Viz," she guided his hands up to cover her breasts. "Here."

She sighed as he caressed her, hips grinding instinctively against his. She grinned wickedly as she brought her own fingers to stroke his length. He gasped, head falling back against the bed as she teased him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. Wanda could feel one of his hands ghosting down her side, over her hip, down to the wet heat that was pooling between her legs. Her back arched up against him when his fingers pressed against her hot center. "Viz!"

He brought his mouth to her right breast as his fingers moved against her core. Moans were falling freely from her lips now as Vision brought her closer and closer to the edge. Unable to convey what she wanted with words, Wanda connected her mind to his, almost becoming overwhelmed at the wealth of feeling in his head. There was a deep red fog covering his usually calm and collected golden mind. She could feel his lust, his need for her. However, there was also a deep respect there, she could feel it, the way he cared for her. There was something else too, something familiar yet new at the same time. Wanda decided not to dwell on it, instead turning her attention to what she had connected with him for. "I need you Vision. Now." 

He paused to look up at her. "You are sure, Wanda?"

In answer she guided him to press against her, their foreheads touching as she whispered, "We do this together. Okay?" 

Wanda's name was a prayer on Vision's lips as they finally joined together. Wanda breathed out Vision's name in return, legs locking together behind his back as he began to thrust into her. "Shit, Viz, don't, don't stop."

Vision's throaty laugh made Wanda grin. "Of course I won't, Wanda." 

Wanda's nails scratched down his back. She could feel his pleasure mixing with her own through their mental connection, making it almost impossible to distinguish where her mind ended and his began. He was clutching the sheets, trying to gain some semblance of calm whilst drowning in her sumptuous chaos. Wanda's moans grew louder as he brushed against a particular spot within her that sent spikes of ecstasy blooming across her mind. Her mouth fell open, holding Vision tight as his thrusts became deeper, hitting her in that spot again and again until she fell over the brink with a cry. Her walls clenched around him and suddenly he was falling too. "Wanda," he groaned into the junction between her shoulder and neck, "Wanda, Wanda, Wanda."

"I'm here," she gasped, chest heaving as she rode out her orgasm with him, "Its okay, Vision. I am here."


	3. Chapter 3

They lay tangled up in each other in the afterglow. Vision watched Wanda as she dozed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. Wanda's eyes opened then, stretching her limbs and yawning. "Hey Vizh," she smiled lazily, leaning over to peck his lips. 

"Hello Wanda," he replied contently. "That was..." He struggled to pick a word to describe what had just transpired between them.

"Amazing? Wonderful? Mindblowing?"

"I do not believe there is a word to quantify it, but if there was I believe it would be somewhere along those lines."

Wanda laughed, snuggling herself in to his side as he brought an arm around her. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying each other's presence. Wanda rested her chin against his chest, looking up at him through thick lashes. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Vision?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, a shy smile playing at her lips.

It was Vision's turn to laugh, a low rumbling chuckle as he replied, "I do believe that the only appropriate answer is yes, given our current circumstances."

Wanda grinned at him, mind reaching out to his to show him her excitement and happiness. She gasped as she made contact with his mind, that familiar feeling she had felt in it earlier was stronger now that the red fog of lust wasn't smothering it. She could recognise it now, the fact that she also felt it for him making it easier to identify. "You love me?"

Vision froze, his secret now out in the open. "I'm sorry Wanda I-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Wanda brought her hands up to cup his face. "I love you too, you toaster." She kissed him softly to prove her point. Suddenly, Wanda's phone began to buzz on her bedside locker, causing her to reluctantly break the kiss. She reached over to pick it up, groaning as she read the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam. Ugh he probably wants to know where we are." She raised an eyebrow at the panicked look on Vision's face, "What's wrong?"

"Don't let him know I am with you."

"What? Why?" It was too late for him to answer however as she had already brought the phone to her ear to answer the call.

"Hey! Wanda!" came Sam's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hi Sam. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering where you were, dinner's nearly ready."

"Oh I'm just in my room, uhhh, I was reading and didn't notice the time." Wanda winced at the lie but it would have to do.

"Cool! Hey, you haven't heard from Vision, have you? He went out on a date and hasn't come back yet."

"Did he now?" Wanda smirked at Vision who was currently covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. "Nope, haven't heard a word from him."

Sam whooped triumphantly through the phone. "Sam the Wingman never fails! He must getting some action!"

Wanda narrowed her eyes wickedly as she glanced at Vision and murmured, "Oh you have no idea."

"What?"

"Nothing! I'll see you later, Sam!"

"Alright, bye!"

Wanda put down the phone as the call ended, standing up to rummage around for some underwear. "What is this I hear about you going on a date with someone, Vizh?" She teased as she struggled to fasten her bra.

Vision got up to help her, fingers deftly hooking the bra into place. He hugged her waist and hid his face in her shoulder. His voice was muffled as he explained, "Sam found me pacing in the kitchen. He picked out an outfit for me and gave me advice on 'The Art of Seduction' as he called it. He assumed I had a date with someone who didn't work at the compound, given the no fraternization rule."

Wanda swore, turning around to face Vision, eyes wide in realization. "We're not allowed to be in a relationship!"

Vision averted his gaze, brow furrowing in disappointment. "I know," he admitted sorrowfully.

"At least not in public." 

Wanda bit her lip as she watched realisation dawn on Vision's face. He tipped his head slightly to the side in intrigue. "Wanda Maximoff. Are you suggesting we date in secret?"

"...Maybe."

"Do you believe it could work?"

"It will have to work," Wanda leaned up to brush her lips against his, "I don't know how I would be able to live without being able to kiss you." She pulled away then, laughing as Vision blinked in surprise at her sudden disappearance from his embrace. She grabbed his clothes from their forgotten pile on the floor and threw them to him. "Here. Put these on."

"What will I tell the others, Wanda? Sam will have spread the word that I went out to see someone."

"Don't worry, V." Wanda pulled a dress on before tying her hair back neatly into a dark braid. "I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have major exams coming up in two weeks so hopefully after those I will have more free time for this fic!


End file.
